<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>进退两难 by ururuparkinglot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801810">进退两难</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot'>ururuparkinglot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU，电梯间里干柴烈火。LOF上是两发完结，ao3上合并成一章。<br/>预警……带总骚话连篇？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>进退两难</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>2019年情人节当天，宇智波带土得知了一个悲惨的事实。</p><p>全公司十一个人，只剩他一条单身狗。</p><p>“鬼鲛上个月脱单的，据说女友是一位海洋学者。”长门解答了带土的疑惑。</p><p>半小时后，带土又得知了另一个悲惨的事实。</p><p>因为其他人今晚都有安排，为了不耽误工作进度，身为公司老板的他必须加班。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>差七分六点时，其他人已经走了个干干净净。</p><p>在随后的五小时里，带土签了四份合同，画了三张概念图，毙掉了两个方案，又给他印象中同为单身社畜的某位甲方打了一通电话。</p><p>“好的好的，一切都按贵公司的安排来。顺便我下周要去度蜜月，有什么事就请先找我的秘书吧！”对方在最后喜气洋洋地说。</p><p>“……祝百年好合。”带土面容扭曲地说。</p><p>挂掉电话再一看时间，11:11。</p><p>带土恶狠狠地把手机丢在了对面的沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>带土出了公司，准备搭电梯下到停车场开车回家。</p><p>“晓”位于CBD一座写字楼的二十五层，整座大楼分属于数十家不同的公司。</p><p>正当带土站在电梯间里想着自己回家之后是先吃饭还是先洗澡，电梯突然在十九层停下了。</p><p>哦豁，居然还有别的情人节加班到半夜的倒霉蛋！带土精神一振。</p><p>这时电梯门开了，带土抬眼一看，两条笔直的大长腿迈了进来。</p><p>再向上看，西装挺括，领带光鲜，衬衫雪白。</p><p>再再向上看，大口罩，死鱼眼，银毛乱翘。</p><p>带土的脸当时就绿了。</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>来人名叫旗木卡卡西，是木叶进出口贸易公司的财务总监。</p><p>他也是带土的初恋兼前任男友。</p><p>上大学的时候两人分在一个宿舍，卡卡西是金融系有名的学霸，带土是金融系有名的学渣。</p><p>后来带土瞒着斑偷偷转到了艺术系，立马原地复活生龙活虎，绩点一飞冲天。</p><p>“再也不用为不挂科向那个死白毛折腰了！”期末带土捧着成绩单喜极而泣。</p><p>谁成想紧接着的那个假期里他就在床上把死白毛给折♂腰了。</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>毕业后两个人顺理成章地同居了，然后卡卡西进了木叶，带土和弥彦打算合伙开设计公司。</p><p>打听到木叶所在的写字楼还有一层空着，带土马上出手，大笔一挥签了十年租期。</p><p>“以后咱俩就可以一起上下班了，多好！”他得意地对卡卡西说。</p><p>那时候带土根本没想过他们以后要是分手了该怎么办。</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>分手的理由说来也简单。</p><p>四个字，习惯不和。</p><p>住宿舍过集体生活的时候，两个人都有意识地收敛自己，等搬出来同居后，没两天就原形毕露了。</p><p>卡卡西是个有洁癖和强迫症的处女座，要求家里必须时刻干干净净整整齐齐，连门口拖鞋的摆放位置都不能乱。</p><p>带土是个随心所欲不拘小节的水瓶座，画图时常常一地资料集废稿纸，旁边桌上还有半块已经风干的红豆糕。</p><p>除此之外还有诸如猫派狗派、甜党咸党、喜动喜静等等次要矛盾。</p><p>终于有一天，矛盾集中爆发了。</p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>架最开始是怎么吵起来的带土已经不记得了，他只记得最后两个人开始互相攻击对方的事业。</p><p>“木叶有个屁好？小破公司不大官僚主义气息倒是够浓厚的，成天就知道压榨员工，也就你这样的傻逼才愿意给它织毛衣！”带土骂。</p><p>话一出口带土就看见卡卡西脸色变了。</p><p>他这才想起来，卡卡西当初放弃了许多大公司的邀请执意要进木叶，原因似乎和他爸有关。</p><p>细节带土并不清楚，只知道卡卡西他爸很早就死了，死因是自杀。</p><p>他正打算说两句弥补的话，就听见卡卡西冷冷地开腔了。</p><p>“老板名里带土，全公司土味审美，世上的甲方都瞎了眼才去找你们。”卡卡西说。</p><p>心血被人贬低，带土一下子就火了。</p><p>“分手！”他吼。</p><p> </p><p>8</p><p>当晚带土在客房睡的。</p><p>他躺在床上辗转反侧了一宿，心里又后悔又生气，又不安又委屈。折腾到凌晨才睡着，睡到中午才醒。</p><p>出门一看发现屋子里不太对劲，再仔细一瞧，卡卡西带着自己的所有私人物品消失了。</p><p>门口鞋柜上放着钥匙，下面压着一张字条：已联系锁匠换锁，下午两点到。</p><p>带土顿时傻了眼。</p><p> </p><p>9</p><p>恋爱第七年，同居第四年，旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土分手了。</p><p>然而这还不是最苦逼的。</p><p>最苦逼的是木叶丝毫没有搬家的意思，晓的租期还剩六年。</p><p>更苦逼的是这座写字楼的电梯实行单双楼层制，一架电梯只停单层，另一架只停双层。</p><p>所以两个人还得抬头不见低头见。</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>扯远了。</p><p>总之此时，卡卡西和带土分别占据了电梯间的两个对角，一个看天一个看地，都不说话。</p><p>气氛异常尴尬。</p><p>说起来可能没人信，因为大楼每天人流量太大，分手三年多，这还是他们第一次在电梯间里独处。</p><p>带土盯着自己的鞋尖，心想相对论在这一刻得到了完美的体现，他越是希望电梯能光速下降到停车场，感觉上就越像是它卡在半空中不动了一样。</p><p>过了一阵他终于意识到不太对劲，抬头一瞅电子屏。</p><p>卧槽被他不幸言中了。</p><p>电梯真的卡在半空了。</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>带土下意识看向卡卡西，卡卡西正仰着脸闭着眼，一副操劳过度的疲惫样。</p><p>可带土刚一看他，他就像是接收到什么信号似的，一下子就把眼睛睁开了，虽然投向他的目光还带着点茫然。</p><p>带土想说电梯好像故障了，没等开口又觉得这句多余。故障没故障卡卡西看不出吗？</p><p>搞得像他多想没话找话搭讪一样。</p><p>所以他什么都没说，默默起身迈开腿，准备走过去按下控制面板上的紧急呼叫按钮。</p><p>就在这时候，头顶的灯突然闪了两下。</p><p>带土眼睁睁地看着控制面板和头顶灯一起暗了下去。</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>这下可坏了。</p><p>带土很焦虑。</p><p>大楼十一点后只留两个巡夜的保安，而且通常只在一层和地下活动，现在电梯里全方位断电，也不知道过多久他们才能发现这里困了两个人，又要维修多久才能把他们救出来。</p><p>而且如果是别人，那带土还可以和他瞎侃几个小时熬过去，偏偏和他困在一起的是卡卡西。</p><p>他简直想掏出手机来发个“情人节遭遇前男友并和他一起困在故障的电梯里了怎么办在线等急”的帖子。</p><p>但是想想下面很可能会清一水儿地回帖“干他！”，带土就打消了这个念头。</p><p>就在带土胡思乱想的时候，卡卡西冷不丁开口了。</p><p> </p><p>13</p><p>“我手机没电了，你能不能给大楼保安室打个电话？号码是02100915。”卡卡西说。</p><p>带土突然没来由地感到一阵意难平。</p><p>咱们分手后就没再和对方说过一句话，你怎么还能这么从容，语气自然得就像咱们还好着，什么事都没发生过一样？</p><p>不理他！装没听见！</p><p>虽然心里这么想着，但带土的身体还是很诚实地动了，手伸进了大衣口袋里。</p><p>然后他呆住了。</p><p>“我……把手机扔沙发上忘带下来了。”抓了一手空气，带土支支吾吾地说。</p><p>黑暗中他仿佛感觉到卡卡西的目光变得犀利了起来。</p><p> </p><p>14</p><p>求援失败后，电梯间里又陷入了沉默。</p><p>腿站久了有点酸，带土坐下来缩在角落里，听着卡卡西在那边频繁地变换站姿，衣服窸窸窣窣地响个不停。</p><p>“阿嚏！”不一会儿，对面传来一声喷嚏。</p><p>带土动动屁股，把身上的厚呢子大衣又裹紧了点。</p><p>“阿嚏！”</p><p>带土像坐在了一盆仙人掌上似的开始乱动。</p><p>“阿嚏！”</p><p>带土站了起来。</p><p> </p><p>15</p><p>“哎。”带土清了清嗓子，开腔。</p><p>“你冷啊？”</p><p>没回应。</p><p>“我把大衣借你啊？”</p><p>还是没回应。</p><p>妈的穷要面子的死白毛！带土心里骂了一句。</p><p>“我怕黑，搂着你行不？有安全感。”他最后说。</p><p>几秒钟的沉默，这回卡卡西终于出声了。</p><p>“你过来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>16</p><p>带土挪了过去，俩人背靠墙蜷着腿并肩坐在一起。带土自以为不动声色地伸过去一条胳膊，环住卡卡西的肩膀。</p><p>手刚一搭上他心里就冒出个念头：真是瘦了。</p><p>做设计的眼睛都得毒着点，卡卡西刚进电梯时带土看着就觉得他瘦了，现在一上手果不其然。</p><p>回过神来他心里就有点不是滋味。</p><p>都分手三年多了，我怎么还能看出他瘦了呢？我关心他瘦没瘦干什么？</p><p>我都已经不喜欢他了。</p><p> </p><p>17</p><p>为了分散精力，不再想东想西，带土开始没话找话。</p><p>“最近怎么样？工作挺忙吧？”他问。</p><p>“嗯，挺忙的。”卡卡西答。</p><p>这就让人很不知道怎么接下去了。带土磨了磨牙。</p><p>“你呢？”他听见卡卡西问回来。</p><p>“……也挺忙。”结果他自己也只挤出了这三个字。</p><p>“斑身体还行吧？”他听见卡卡西又问。</p><p>“岂止还行，一口气上十五楼不费劲。”带土回答。</p><p>“……帕克还挺好吧？”憋了半天他总算把这个问题回敬了过去。</p><p>“挺好，就是越来越能吃了。”</p><p> </p><p>18</p><p>两次都把话题聊死了，两个人又陷入了沉默。</p><p>想起从前他们之间总有说不完的话，聊不完的天，带土心里又开始不是滋味了。</p><p>想什么呢？和前男友坐在一起尴尬没话不是正常的吗？你还指望和他从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲理吗？</p><p>你都已经不喜欢他了。</p><p>“阿嚏！”这时候卡卡西又打了个喷嚏。</p><p>“要不我抱着你，你坐我怀里吧？”摸着他直哆嗦的肩膀，带土想也没想脱口而出，说完差点没把自己舌头咬掉。</p><p>“……如果你不介意的话。”卡卡西迟疑了一下后说。</p><p>我不介意得很！带土心里想。</p><p>“非常情况非常对策，你要是感冒了万一再传染给我，那可就麻烦了。”嘴上却矜持地说。</p><p> </p><p>19</p><p>两人换了个姿势，带土盘起腿，卡卡西脱了西装外套坐在他怀里，带土敞开大衣把两个人都裹在里面。</p><p>这回确实更暖和点了，但是新的尴尬点出现了。</p><p>卡卡西的屁股贴上了带土的重点部位，谁随便动一下两个人都能感觉得明明白白。</p><p>卡卡西不敢动了，老老实实窝在带土怀里。带土也不敢动了，老老实实搂着卡卡西，脸贴着卡卡西的肩头。</p><p>他嗅到卡卡西身上有股淡淡的、挺好闻的味道，和记忆中的一模一样。</p><p> </p><p>20</p><p>带土想起自己从前就问过卡卡西，是不是偷偷背着他抹什么东西，喷什么香水了。</p><p>“什么也没抹，什么也没喷。咱们俩用的是同一瓶洗衣液，你怎么不觉得自己身上好闻呢？”卡卡西笑着反问。</p><p>后来鼬无意间知道了这件事。</p><p>“你喜欢他，所以你觉得他什么都好，就算他一身狗味到了你鼻子里都是香的。”他对带土说。</p><p>“瞎说什么呢，肉麻兮兮的！”带土一脸嫌弃地说，心里却喜滋滋的。</p><p>现在想起这段往事，他又双开始不是滋味了。</p><p>你说我都不喜欢他了，怎么还觉得他身上香呢？</p><p>我明明都不喜欢他了。</p><p> </p><p>21</p><p>“你现在还单着呢？”卡卡西突然问。</p><p>猝不及防被问到与前任聊天时最大的话题禁区，带土一个激灵，差点没把卡卡西扔出去。</p><p>回过神来他心里开始天人交战。</p><p>怎么回答呢？是实话实说，说和你分手后我就单着呢，而且这一年来越发清心寡欲，连偶尔的炮都不约了？</p><p>还是不能输了阵势，说最近我体会到了游戏花丛的乐趣，虽然还没打算定下来，但身边一直不缺人？</p><p>“最近我体会到了游戏花丛的乐趣，而且这一年来越发清心寡欲，但身边一直不缺人。”他强装镇定地回答，并没有意识到自己把台词都说串了。</p><p>“你呢？”说完他就赶紧把这烫手的山芋丢了回去。</p><p> </p><p>22</p><p>卡卡西沉默了。</p><p>带土又双叒开始不是滋味了。他心想这小子当年在学校就男女通杀，戴着口罩都拦不住他散发魅力，肯定就算离开我也肯定能再找到新的吧？</p><p>却没想到卡卡西的回答和他想的完全不一样。</p><p>“起初我也考虑过再去发展一段恋情……但谈了几次都觉得感觉不对，总是缺了点什么。久而久之，就不想再尝试了。”卡卡西说，语气很惆怅。</p><p>带土一下子就后悔了。</p><p>我说啥游戏花丛啊，说自己一直单着多好啊！</p><p>然后现在就可以顺理成章说卡卡西我看你五行缺土我给你补上好不好啊！</p><p> </p><p>23</p><p>带土又双叒叕不是滋味了。</p><p>之前还是酸，现在又加了份苦，还涩得很，直冲眼睛。</p><p>当初为什么要吵架呢。</p><p>吵架为什么要说分手呢。</p><p>分手后为什么要好面子，不肯拉下脸来求复合呢。</p><p>明明都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，为什么要闹到这个地步呢。</p><p>明明就还喜欢着他，为什么要强行说服自己不喜欢了呢。</p><p> </p><p>24</p><p>这时卡卡西动了动。</p><p>他好像是一个姿势待久了身体有点僵，开始左右活动脖子。</p><p>带土正愁肠百结着，反应慢了一拍，刚一抬脑袋就感觉脸上有什么柔软的东西蹭了过去。</p><p>意识到那是什么，他一下子呆住了。旗木·露脸如裸奔·卡卡西摘口罩了？</p><p>“你你你……你口罩呢？”他结结巴巴地问。</p><p>“都打喷嚏打个不停了，谁还戴口罩？”卡卡西无奈地回答。</p><p>带土这才听出他说话都带鼻音了。</p><p>“没办法，现在叫天天不应叫地地不灵，只能等维修工过来。咱们继续聊天，你别睡着就行，这么冷睡着了准感冒。”他说，自动自发地把卡卡西又搂紧了些。</p><p>“嗯。”卡卡西嗯了一声，之前还一直端着的身体突然放松下来，完全靠进带土怀里。</p><p>屁股又蹭了几下。</p><p> </p><p>25</p><p>带土全身僵直。</p><p>卡卡西又蹭。</p><p>带土僵成一座石像。</p><p>“死白毛你他妈故意的对不对？”他咬着牙说。</p><p>黑暗中他听见了死白毛的轻笑声。</p><p>然后卡卡西半转过身来，这一次认真地亲了亲带土的脸。</p><p>“带土。”他贴在带土耳边，吐着热气叫他的名字。</p><p>“咱们做吧。”</p><p>带土脑袋里的一根弦“啪”地应声断了，心里的千头万绪也哗啦啦全跑没影了。</p><p>只剩下俩字。</p><p>干他！</p><p> </p><p>26</p><p>黑暗成了掩护一切放纵的遮羞布。</p><p>目不能视的状态下，他们不再压抑欲望，互相摸索着寻到彼此的嘴唇，急不可耐地将自己的贴上去，啃咬，吮吸，厮磨，一片安静中接吻的声音清晰可闻。卡卡西在带土怀里转了个身，改成跨坐在他身上的姿势，两条长腿环住宇智波的腰向里勾，让两人已经半挺的下身碰在一起。</p><p>渴求对方的同时也知道对方在一样地渴求着你，天底下没有比这更令人兴奋的事了。</p><p>牛仔裤的拉链被拉开，几根手指灵巧地钻了进来。性器被卡卡西碰触的瞬间带土打了个激灵，一半是被冰的，另一半是爽的。这滋味太熟悉、太令人怀念了，就像这只手天生就该用来握他的阴茎，而不是签字笔、汽车手刹、或者别的什么乱七八糟的东西；带土甚至怀疑，如果卡卡西现在一套完整的手活做下来，自己八成要没出息地射在他手里。卡卡西仿佛也知道这一点，因此只是松松地环着那根肉柱，只在亲吻的间歇偶尔套弄一两下。</p><p>带土的右手正搭在卡卡西的侧颈处，拇指轻抬起他的下巴。卡卡西用空闲的左手握住带土的手腕，引导他的手指拖曳着向下，来到已经半松开的领带上。带土知道他是让自己解开领带和衬衫的扣子，却偏故意假装没接收到这份暗示，手指移动来到卡卡西的胸前，隔着衬衫玩弄他的乳头，用指腹按住画着圈捻揉，等肉粒硬挺起来了，又用两根手指夹住它向外揪扯。他满意地感受到卡卡西夹在自己腰间的双腿绷紧了，口中发出轻微的吸气声——些许粗暴的行为只会让这具身体更加兴奋，带土对此心知肚明。</p><p>“伸进去摸。”又交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，卡卡西用指尖描着手中肉棒上怒张的青筋，舔着带土的嘴角催促。</p><p>“摸上面有什么意思，要摸也是摸下面。”带土回答，开始拆卡卡西的腰带。“我也得礼尚往来不是？”</p><p>皮带被抽了出来，腰带扣落在地上发出响亮的一声。正当带土要拉下西裤的拉链时，卡卡西却把他的手拍开了。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“只是摸有什么意思。”卡卡西凑近带土耳边，声音带着湿润的热气钻进他耳朵里，“不想……让我直接靠后面射出来吗？”</p><p>说这话时，他还坏心眼地用指甲在冠状沟上轻划了一下。带土一个哆嗦，差点没就此交待出来。</p><p>操，他在心里暗骂。《亲热系列》这三年怕是没少出新作品。</p><p>“你也不碰？”他把卡卡西的衬衫下摆扯出来，从腰后钻进去摸对方的背，手指沿着脊柱的凹陷处上下移动。卡卡西的这里敏感得很，从前晨起用背后位做的时候，带土总喜欢用新长的胡茬去刺他两边肩胛骨中间的那块，每次都能搞得卡卡西软下腰缴械投降。</p><p>果不其然，那两条腿缠他缠得更热情了。“嗯……我也不碰。”</p><p>“忍不住碰了怎么办？”</p><p>卡卡西认真思考了片刻。“那我就晚上穿一周的情趣服装给你看。”</p><p>自来也绝对出了续作！带土在心里大吼，当年我买的那套魅魔套装刚到货就被他给烧了！</p><p>“这可是你亲口说的，笨卡卡。”他舔舔嘴唇，恨不得把身上这人就地正法，“愿赌服输，到时候可别赖账。”</p><p>“诶，等等。”他正要继续解拉链，手又被卡卡西按住了。“单我自己打赌未免不太公平，你也来一个。要是你没忍住先射了怎么办？”</p><p>“那……那我穿一周裸体围裙给你做早餐！”</p><p>卡卡西把脸埋在他肩窝里闷笑。“还得按时叫醒我，把早餐端到床边。”</p><p>“没问题，再附赠一声‘主人’都行！”攻势三番五次被阻止，带土的耐性濒临告罄，甩开卡卡西的手，决定直接采取暴力。只听“哧啦”一声，拉链被撕开，拉头飞出去在地上弹了几弹，不知道跳到哪里去了。</p><p>“这可是在外面……”卡卡西叹了口气，却没再说什么，改坐为跪，方便带土把他的裤子褪到膝盖上方。带土双手顺着卡卡西的大腿摸上去，握住两团臀肉重重揉捏。</p><p>啪！</p><p>黑暗中响起清脆的掌掴声。卡卡西嘶地吸了一口气，正要说话，两根手指已经搭在了他的唇边。</p><p>“舔湿了，”带土的嗓音低哑，从中透出强硬的命令意味，“三年没被我操过，你那小洞肯定紧得要命，不好好扩张受伤的是你自己。”</p><p>“嗯唔……”卡卡西才一张嘴，那两根指头已经野蛮地长驱直入，指尖顶到了他的喉咙口。卡卡西发出不适的哼声，却没有把它们吐出去，而是开始听话地舔弄起来，并模仿口交的姿势前后摇晃着头，用唾液涂满整根手指。</p><p>他一向惯于在人际交互中占据主导地位，而非顺从与臣服，和带土的性爱算是极少数的例外之一。尽管难以启齿，但卡卡西不得不承认，做爱时被带土以低俗的词汇所描述，或是被粗鲁、甚至有些粗暴地对待，反倒能激起他更加强烈的快感。这个宇智波平日里善良、热情、脾气好、心肠柔软，在床上却表现出大相径庭的强势霸道，也正因为这份反差而显得格外迷人。</p><p>也许我在面对带土的时候确实会有点M倾向……这家伙真是我命中注定的克星。卡卡西恍惚地想，感受着那两根手指离开他的口腔，来到穴口附近打转戳探。中指指尖先刺了进来，卡卡西做了个深呼吸，挺起上身抱住带土的头，努力忽视下体久违的异物感，配合地放松身体。</p><p>那根手指完全没入他的体内。带土嘴上说得不客气，动作却格外小心，中指埋在肠道里转了转，估摸着卡卡西适应得差不多了，才开始慢慢抽插。另一只手也不闲着，扯开卡卡西的衬衫，含住之前被玩到坚硬的乳头舔吮，发出响亮湿润的声音。</p><p>第二根手指终于加了进来。带土似乎不慌不忙，双管齐下攻城略地，倒是卡卡西先受不住了。久旷的身体禁不得撩拨，手指太细又太短，不但无法平息他的渴望，反而是在火上浇油。阴茎硬得发疼，他试图向前挺腰，让龟头在带土的衣服上摩擦几下，被带土察觉意图后在腰间惩罚地拧了一把，并牢牢按住他的胯，不许他再擅自行动。卡卡西只好又将身体往那两根手指上撞，期待指尖能戳中自己的敏感点，暂时缓解燃烧的欲火，可这点小心思同样被带土看破，在接下来的扩张中竟是刻意绕开了那一点，偏不让卡卡西如愿以偿。</p><p>“带土……”卡卡西呻吟着，手指插入黑色的发丝中抓紧。“你……玩够了吧？快点……进入正题……”</p><p>宇智波啧了一声。“真饥渴啊，卡卡西。三年里没少想着我自慰吧？自己玩过后面吗？用跳蛋、拉珠还是按摩棒？”</p><p>“都……都用过……”</p><p>带土吹了声口哨：“大有长进呐，怪不得都能主动求着被我操射了。”他抽出手指，朝卡卡西屁股上拍了一巴掌，“过去跪好了，哥哥马上就来满足你。”</p><p>卡卡西从带土身上爬下来，背向他四肢着地跪在地上，在裤子被彻底扒掉时也没有反抗。高涨的情欲烧得他大脑昏昏沉沉，除了即将来临的极乐之外已无法再思考其他的事物。</p><p>一阵窸窣声传来，是带土把大衣脱下叠了两折，垫在他的膝盖底下。感受到那双手重新抚上他的身体，卡卡西自动自发地将双腿又分开了些，塌下腰抬起屁股，做好被进入的准备。</p><p>“啧……想想看吧。”臀肉被向两边扒开，火热的圆头抵在半张的穴口上，却不进入，而是沿着股缝来回滑动。带土的语气虽然高高在上，声线中却开始出现绷紧的颤抖，显然也已快到了忍耐的极限。“木叶大名鼎鼎的旗木总监，写字楼里不知道多少小姑娘的暗恋对象，现在却像条母狗一样趴在地上等人来操。以后你还怎么坐这电梯上下班啊？会不会正跟一群人挤在里面等着楼层升降呢，想到今晚的事就激动得湿了裤子？还有……”他在说话的间歇敏锐地捕捉到水滴声，戏谑地笑了起来，改了口，“前面都硬得淌水啦？等下出去了可别忘记擦干净，不然明天保洁阿姨上班还给人家添麻烦，是吧？”</p><p>“……说够没？你到底操不操？”空虚感逼得卡卡西快要发疯，向来配合带土步调的他难得产生了几分火气。他喜欢听带土在做爱时说些荤话，但不是在这种吊着他不上不下的时候。“不操你才是狗！”</p><p>说话间带土的阴茎恰好又回到了穴口。卡卡西抓紧时机向后一顶，也顾不得疼不疼，将龟头整个吞了进去。这下轮到带土乱了阵脚，倒吸一口冷气，掐在卡卡西腰间的十指也应声抓紧。</p><p>“……操。”他从牙缝里挤出一个双关字，咬牙切齿地回答，“大宝贝都投怀送抱了，不操的是傻子。今天不射满你一肚子我就不姓宇智波！”说罢扣住卡卡西的腰，猛地全根干了进去。</p><p>“…………呜——！”这一下的刺激太强烈了，卡卡西的思维在顷刻间化作空白，一声闷哼哽在喉头，许久才化作婉转的呜咽。带土显然没比他强上多少，插进来后静止不动了好久，等缓过神才调整好姿势，大开大合地操了起来。</p><p>这下便是刚才那几根手指所不能比的了。黑暗中视觉被剥夺，其他感官却得到了补偿性的放大，将每一个最微小的信号都事无巨细地传导到脑海中去。带土的肉棒正埋在他的体内，被肠壁严丝合缝地包裹着，其紧密程度似乎能让卡卡西准确描绘出它的形状。然后那根主宰他欲望的东西又抽了出去，只留下前端嵌在穴口，迫使他抛弃自尊廉耻，讨好地摇晃着腰迎合上去，乞求被它再一次侵犯。于是他如愿以偿了，并不断在渴望与被满足之间循环，被持续积累的快感一步步推向顶峰。</p><p>“……嗯，嗯，嗯！”卡卡西伏在自己的手臂上，肩膀耸起，随着抽插的节奏发出含混的呻吟。全身的感觉仿佛都集中在了下身，肉穴被反复贯穿，内壁与阳具的摩擦间生出迷幻药般甜美酥麻的强烈刺激，几乎要让他放弃残存的理智放声尖叫。阴茎在胯下突突跳动着，只要带土再操他几下，十几下，他就能迎来期盼已久的高潮——</p><p>可就在这时，黑发的男人却彻底退出了他的身体，连双手都收了回去。</p><p>“唔……”只差临门一脚却被迫停下，卡卡西难受地弓起了身体。他本能地将屁股向后凑，想要寻到肉棒的位置再把它吃下去，可惜却一无所获。他下意识回过头去，迷迷糊糊地向身后发问：“……带土？”</p><p>没有回答。但那双手又回来了，在他下身处挑逗式地轻抚着，手指戳进穴内又抽出，将湿润的水痕抹在会阴上。带土的指尖在囊袋周围打转，却守信地不碰触他的性器。很快那根肉棒也去而复返，轻车熟路地捣入他体内，一捅到底。</p><p>“……啊啊！”这下卡卡西到底没控制住，音调猛地拔高。带土却并不继续刚才中断的操干，半服半拽地捞起他的上身，以下体为支点顶着他向前。卡卡西在茫然中服从，膝行三四步后，胸膛与手掌突然贴上了冰冷的金属表面——是电梯间的厢壁。</p><p>“你浪叫了这么久都没把人引过来，看来我们要得救还得等一阵呢。”卡卡西被冰得向后退缩，后方温暖的躯体却贴了过来，将他困在夹缝当中。带土舔舐着他汗湿的脖子，在卡卡西耳畔发出低沉的笑声。“长夜漫漫，总得想法子把快乐延长一些，笨卡卡你说是不是啊？”</p><p>说罢，不等卡卡西回答，带土已将他的西服和衬衫后摆翻卷到肩头，一边吮吻他的背，一边又开始慢悠悠地抽插。但卡卡西很快就意识到了不对劲：带土这次的力道既轻且浅，肉棒只插入了一半便向外抽，进入的角度也恰好避开了敏感点。可每当卡卡西将要从高潮边缘回落，他就突然又重又深地对着那里狠干几下，让快感重新累积；等卡卡西再次感觉快要高潮的时候，便故技重施，又恢复到之前那种不温不火的节奏上去。如此周而复始，强迫卡卡西始终停留在释放前的一刻，不得缓和也不得解脱。</p><p>几轮下来，卡卡西残存的理智成功在玩弄下分崩离析。“带土……求求你！这样太……别再折磨我了！”又一次从濒临高潮的状态中回落，他终于再也无法承受，不顾一切地哭喊出声。赌约此时已被抛到了九霄云外，卡卡西的手贴着电梯厢壁滑落，眼看就要握住性器，将自己从苦海中拯救出来。</p><p>带土又怎能让他如愿。</p><p>双臂被反剪到背后牢牢按住，卡卡西发出了绝望的啜泣声。仿佛要惩罚他的违约，带土又狠干了他几下，然后再次放缓速度。“想穿情趣服装给我看吗，卡卡西？魅魔不喜欢的话，猫咪怎么样？戴上猫耳穿上爪套，项圈和乳夹都挂上铃铛，肛塞上带一根长尾巴？干脆给你灌个肠好了，肚子圆滚滚的怀孕小母猫，夜里就睡在我脚边的地毯上，嗯？”</p><p>“嗯呜……”</p><p>“那护士装呢？超短裙丁字裤，吊带袜你喜欢黑的还是白的？旗木护士你奶子有点小啊，让我帮你揉揉？要给我打针吗？还是我先给你的屁股打一针吧，就像现在这样？”</p><p>“哈、哈啊……”</p><p>“或者蕾丝女仆装？我穿裸体围裙哪有你穿好看啊，你说是不？裙子下面就别穿内裤了，女仆得随时准备为主人解决需求嘛。早上要不要来个口交叫醒服务？还有什么巫女装、水手服、皮革衣……今后<strong>每天</strong>一件件穿给我看吧，卡卡西。只要你答应我，我就让你射出来，好不好？”</p><p>“……答应你，全都答应你！”卡卡西的理智已全然溃散，迷乱间只捕捉到带土以一个条件换取他的解脱，立刻不管不顾地答应下来。“快操我，带土，用力一点……”</p><p>带土发出得逞的低笑声。“这可是你说的，卡卡西。”他不再多话，将卡卡西整个人压在厢壁上，再次又快又狠地操干起来。</p><p>肉体拍击声伴着咕叽咕叽的水声，在电梯间里反复回响。卡卡西侧脸和胸口贴着厢壁，几乎跪不稳当，全靠带土支撑着才没有软倒下去。他的阴茎随着带土的撞击一下下打在厢壁上，想必留下了数道痕迹，但卡卡西已经不在乎了。如果现在电力恢复，灯光亮起，金属表面映出的他的表情将有多么淫乱不堪，他也完全无所谓了。</p><p>身处黑暗当中，深陷情欲的漩涡之内，他已快要感觉不到周围的其他事物，只剩下身后的男人和插在体内的肉棒还真实可感，构成了他的整个世界。</p><p>被恶意拖延的高潮来得迅猛湍急，卡卡西的身体剧烈地战栗起来，肠道死死绞住入侵的硬物。带土闷哼一声，扑上来以双臂环住他，用力抱紧。暖热的精液被灌注入体内，卡卡西的性器在刺激下跳了几跳，又颤巍巍地吐出一小股白色液体。</p><p>“咱们复合吧，笨卡卡。”意识朦胧间，卡卡西听到带土在耳边说。</p><p>“这辈子，你都是我的人了。”</p><p> </p><p>27<br/>
<span class="u">【求助】情人节遭遇前男友并和他一起困在故障的电梯里了怎么办？在线等急！</span></p><p>1L LZ<br/>
求支招，尴尬死了。</p><p>2L<br/>
干他！</p><p>3L<br/>
干他！</p><p>4L<br/>
干他！</p><p>5L<br/>
干他！</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>365L<br/>
LZ怎么没声了？不会真去干前男友了吧？</p><p>366L LZ<br/>
谢回。<br/>
人在电梯，刚拔鸡儿。<br/>
谢谢大家，我们已经复合了。</p><p>————本帖已封————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>带总：去年○起至今<br/>恭喜两位被困电梯一周年后终于获救！之后就是电梯突然又开始供电运转了，两人胡乱选了一层仓皇出逃，在卫生间里收拾整齐，然后人模狗样地手拉手下楼了（。）开完车我已经累得什么都不想写了，大家自己脑补一下吧。<br/>最后一节请当做带总意念发帖，我只是想玩梗。<br/>感谢阅读！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>